Turnabout Reunion
by SinCityAssassin42
Summary: A month after the Misham case, Apollo has a murder case to handle, and the murder was near Wright's reunion party? As he meets his mentor's friends throughout the case, Trucy and Pearl team up to be budding cupids, and Apollo is VERY troubled by it. R&R.
1. A New Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, but I bought the games. _That's just as good._**

**A/N: I had this fanfic lying around and thought it was time to put it up. I'll try and updated it when I find the time.**

* * *

><p>The park was a quiet scene, despite the loud party that was occurring nearby. Three shadowy figures stood in front of the lake. It wasn't a friendly gathering, however, as one of them was restrained by another person, struggling to get out of their grip.<p>

"It doesn't have to be this way, come on! Give me a chance!"

"I'm afraid I've had enough of your incompetence."

"You think you're going to get away with this?"

"I think I'll get away with everything as long as I keep your mouth shut about where you hid the documents," the gun was pointed right at the scared man's chest.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE ARE PEOPLE NEARBY. WHAT IF THEY HEAR IT? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO THEN?"

"Let them," a gunshot echoed throughout the area and the two people ran from the scene. Right after, someone else runs up to the body and finds the gun on the ground; he picks it up and a scream could be heard nearby.

"Police!"

"_W-wait! I didn't do it!_"

_**"Murderer!"  
><strong>_

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

**November 9, 2026****  
>Wright Anything Agency<br>12:05 PM**

Half-empty takeout containers of steaming broth could be seen on the table, or at least the empty part of it inside the cluttered talent agency. Apollo Justice was on the couch with a sort of sour look on his face and a water bottle in his hand while Trucy Wright happily slurped noodles beside him. Apollo just stared incredulously.

"I can't understand how anyone can eat something that..._Salty_!" he exclaimed as he took another swig of water. Trucy pouted at him before finishing up her noodles.

"It's all in the eating! You just eat it, I don't think you have what it takes to eat like me," she said with an air of sureness.

"What does that even mean!"

"I wonder when Daddy comes back from his party," Trucy wondered to herself, effectively ignoring Apollo's plea. Though Apollo was a bit miffed, he started to space out, wondering himself.

It's been a full month since the infamous Misham Murder case and the subsequent reimplementation of the jury system. With Phoenix Wright's name cleared, his friends and old chums decided to plan a long overdue celebration, which happened last night. Before the man left, Phoenix entrusted Trucy in Apollo's care for the day until he got back.

"Polly!" she protested. "Are you even listening?" Apollo snapped out of his daze and looked at Trucy.

"Huh?"

"I said we should go visit Vera! She just got out the hospital a few days ago and I think we should go see how's she's doing!"

"Oh! Well I guess we could, there aren't any cases at the moment anyways," Apollo said as he got up from his seat; he went to get his jacket while Trucy ran to the door and swung it open. To her surprise, she saw a girl her age in front of her, her light brown hair donned in loops. She wore pink robes, which seemed out of place in a modern setting, then again someone in a magician's costume was right in front of her so "out of place" doesn't seem to apply here.

Apollo looked on as the girls stared at each other before breaking the silence.

"Umm, can we help you?" The girl gasped slightly and looked over Trucy's shoulder.

"Uh, is Mr. Nick here?" she said timidly.

"Umm...who?"

"Oh, um... Phoenix Wright?" at the mention of that, Trucy's eyes sparkled; a nickname meant she was definitely a friend of Daddy.

"Are you a friend of Daddy!" she exclaimed. The brown-haired girl looked stunned for a moment, before having a realization.

"Wait...Daddy?" the strange looking girl blinked in confusion at the young magician before leaning back to look at the office address again. Trucy simply nodded happily in response.

"Yep! My name is Trucy," the medium's eyes brightened up in realization and she grabbed onto Trucy's hands.

"...OH! You're Trucy! I've heard so much about you! I'm Pearl Fey!" Trucy, in turn, responded the exact same way.

"Omigosh! Daddy's told me about you! I've seen all the pictures!" Trucy responded. They started talking at a lightning pace speed that Apollo couldn't exactly understand. He only stood there, dumbfounded at the speed of their conversation.

_Can all girls talk like that? I don't think they're even breathing._

"So why exactly are you here?" he said, deciding to butt into the gab fest after it lasted several minutes to make some progress. Pearl stopped taking and beamed at him.

"Oh you must be Apollo! Well I'm here to tell Mr. Nick that Mystic Maya and I are here even though we couldn't make it to the party! Is he here?"

"Oh, he's not here actually, I think he's still at the party...even though it was last night..."

"Oh wow~" Pearl gaped slightly. "Mr. Nick is probably having a fun time! He better not cheat on Mystic Maya though, or else!" Pearl began punching the air several times while Apollo stared exasperatingly at her. Trucy, on the other hand, just put a finger to her chin.

"Cheat on Mystic Maya?" Pearl stopped her antics to look at her and gave a sort of victorious grin before thrusting her arms up in excitement.

"Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are true soulmates! If it wasn't for the trial seven years ago, I was sure they'd get married! Wouldn't you agree?" Trucy looked _extremely_ excited at the notion. Apollo noted to himself that mentioning marriage to a bunch of teenage girls was similar to giving a toddler several pounds of chocolate.

"OH! A new mommy? Daddy's always talking about Maya when he mentions his glory days and he gets a grin on his face! And the time the Steel Samurai DVDs came in when he was in the hospital, he was very happy! Are those any good signs?"

"THOSE ARE THE BEST SIGNS! WE NEED TO TALK MORE ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW! COME WITH ME!" Pearl sped towards what used to be the old office, where she probably hid a bunch of things behind the cabinets before she had to leave for the village years ago.

_These girls are too cacophonic…_

"Polly! I think I have to stay here for a bit to accommodate Ms. Fey! Tell Vera I said hi and sorry I couldn't be there!" Trucy then sped off after the young spirit medium, but in a moment, she came back, two pieces of paper grasped in her hand.

"Here! Give her these tickets to my next show! I'm sure she'll love them! Bye!" she shoved two tickets into his hand before rushing back to where Pearl was.

Apollo just looked at the spot Trucy was at and slowly and silently went out the door. He stood for a few moments in front of the office before making a face.

_What the heck was all that just now?_


	2. Apollo's Kinda Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorne-wait, what is this, do I need to do this every chapter? _I GUESS SO._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 9, 2026<strong>**  
><strong>**Misham Studio****  
><strong>**12:20 PM**

Apollo stood before the door of Misham Studio (formerly Drew Studio), hesitant to knock on the door. He had never been there alone before and he was afraid he might feel too awkward to carry on a conversation with the timid artist.

_Alright, Apollo. You can do this. It's just like going inside with Trucy... except she isn't here and the only people inside are you and Vera... so basically nothing like going with Trucy at all... Ah for the love o- huh?_

A slight creaking noise caught Apollo's attention. The door had opened slightly, with Vera Misham peering through the crack, she greeted him quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Justice...it's very nice to see you here, but you've been standing in front of the door for the last five minutes..."

_Mr. Justice huh? I guess she still isn't that comfortable with addressing first names yet._

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just... thinking about things is all! Can I come in?" Apollo nervously replied, Vera looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face as she giggled quietly. She opened the door widely and Apollo went into the studio apartment.

The apartment looked like it was tidied up since the last time he was here. It's a possibility that people were sent to keep everything clean during Vera's stay at the hospital for acute atroquinine poisoning, something she seemed to have completely recovered from _somehow_. He can see the medicines on her counter though, which were probably recommended for her after she was discharged from the hospital.

Vera herself looked a bit different since when he first met her. Her hair was even longer than before, going down to her hips, though it was tied up in a ponytail. During one of the hospital visits, Trucy would often try to style it for her and Vera would say she liked her hair long like that. Apollo thought it would be too much of a hassle to manage, though he didn't have room to talk with his antennae; he took half an hour this morning just to have it stand up like that. She was also dressed differently; instead of wearing her usual overalls, she wore a purple skirt with a yellow fitting hoodie. It seemed like an odd choice, but Vera herself was a bit of an odd girl.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Justice," she said, bringing freshly brewed cups of coffee to the table, "Where's Trucy?" she asked, wondering where the magician was. Apollo took a sip of his coffee before staggering an answer back to her.

"Oh, ummm... we suddenly had an important guest come by the agency so she told me to come here by myself and uh, she told me to tell you she said hi."

_Though they're probably just gossiping about everything right now._

Vera softly smiled again at his slight nervousness and silently drank her cup. Apollo than widened his eyes, remembering something, and dug into his jacket pocket to take out two tickets.

"Ah, these are from Trucy, they're tickets to her magic show."

"!..." Vera gasped slightly.

"So uhhh... I guess if you want to go, we can give you these tickets," Vera nodded vigorously, which is about the most expressive Apollo's seen from her today and she gently took the tickets from his hands.

"She's been trying out the Gramarye tricks she's inherited and she's calling this her biggest show to date," he said as she beamed at the tickets in her hand.

_Although it's still gonna be in the same place with as much fanfare as usual._

"Oh! Umm, there are two tickets..." Vera looked at Apollo quizzically.

"Yeah what's the problem, you can just ask someo-oh...right...Um…huh."

Vera looked at the tickets again when a simple idea popped in her head. She looked back at the young attorney, "Why don't you go with me?" The embarrassed look on his face was a bit too priceless to pass up and the young artist made a mental note to sketch the picture later today.

"Well... I... may...You... Ummm... well you see..." he stuttered out. His face was a bit red from the sudden suggestion, mainly because to him, it sounded a bit too much like a date. The problem was Vera probably didn't know what a date actually was, unless she picked it up from Trucy.

Vera stared at him a bit more before he managed out a little "Ok?" Happy with his answer, the painter decided to go to another subject.

"So how has Mr. Wright been doing?" she asked. Phoenix had met her beforehand but she never got the courage to apologize for the troubles she caused him in her naivety seven years ago. Apollo's demeanor became a bit serious again when the subject of his kinda-mentor was brought up, knowing the subject was a little bit too close to her.

"He's been doing alright. He's apparently at a big celebration party organized by his friends for the whole trial a month ago. It's been going on since last night so I bet he's having some fun right now," Apollo explained to her, Vera breathed a little bit easier knowing the details and went to the kitchen to put the cups into the sink.

_Though I hope he doesn't mix a lot of alcohol with all the grape juice._

"I wish I could get another chance to apologize to him for everything I've done, even if I didn't know. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer," she said. Apollo looked at her for a bit while she washed the cups, feeling sympathetic. Suddenly his cellphone was ringing, the Caller ID showing Phoenix Wright.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, Apollo. I'm back at the office."_

"Oh! So you know that Pearl Fey is over there?"

_"Pearls? Oh yeah, I know she was here. She and Trucy are rearranging the office again; spring cleaning they said. It's pretty funny. Oh, I heard you went to Vera's. Not doing anything illicit I hope?"_

Apollo visibly gaped in horror at the suggestion and he could hear Wright's chuckle from the other side of the line.

"N-No! Nothing like that's happening! We're just talking!" he exasperated. Vera momentarily stopped her washing to look at Apollo, who tried to wave off his outburst with a shaky grin. She just shrugged and went back to washing.

"Grr... Anyways. How was your party?" Silence was all that responded to Apollo's question for a few moments before Wright gave an answer.  
><em><br>__"Ah. About that, we had a sort of... unfortunate accident over there. It's actually the reason I called you."_

"What?" Apollo said, even though he was sure he knew what was going to come up.

_"A murder occurred nearby last night. I have someone who will help us here right now," _Apollo groaned quietly in response. Just when he was having a break, he had to get through another homicide case. _"Now, now. Don't give me that. I'm sure you'll do just fine. I need you to get over here in the next half hour before you meet the client at the detention center. Why not bring Vera along?"_

"Wait what?"

_"I'm counting on you Polly, see you in a bit,"_ Wright hung up before Apollo even had a chance to respond back. Looking at his phone in slight agitation, he quickly shoved it into his pants pocket and stood up from his seat. Great, Trucy's got her dad to call him that too. Slowly though, his frown turned into a smirk as he realized something; even with this inconvenience, it brought up another opportunity that he felt was more important. Vera, who had finished cleaning, looked with surprise and saw Apollo's bright eyes staring back at her, causing her to blush. The defense attorney didn't even notice it and began speaking.

"You know how you said you wanted another chance to apologize to Phoenix Wright? Why not do it today?"


	3. Another New Guest

**Disclaimer: So I gotta say. I probably don't own anything in these games. Isn't that right Capcom? *gun stays in place at my temple* Okay I definitely don't own theseintellectualproperties GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT.**

A/N: That said, I might not be able to keep up this chapter a week thing after this chapter for a bit, so to the people who actually read this, we'll see what happens. Eventually I'll get these chapters to be longer than these first few.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 9, 2026<br>Wright Anything Agency  
>2:35 PM<strong>

Apollo walked down the hall with Vera behind him. As they reached the Agency, the door was already opened. When Apollo reached for the knob, he heard a couple of voices through the door, accompanied by light ruffling and the sound of a vacuum in the background. He moved slowly towards the crack to get a better grasp of the conversation.

"So I guess it's safe to say your little protégé is going to help with this of ours?" one of them asked, Apollo thought it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well I guess you can say I have my faith in him to handle it," said a voice that Apollo knew was his mentor's.

"Sigh... Even after seven years, it's always a homicide case with you isn't it Wright?"

"Well I guess you can say I'm a magnet for trouble... hmm?" Phoenix noticed a pair of hair antennae poking out of the door.

"Oh, hey there Apollo, you don't need to hide, I can see your hair."

The door creaked opened to reveal Apollo with a blank stare on his face; Vera was behind him, slightly reluctant to enter the room. Apollo looked at his mentor and then looked to the left to see a well-dressed, black haired man. He narrowed his eyes before it suddenly dawned on him.

"Y-You're Miles Edgeworth! The Demon Prosecutor!" he exclaimed with a flabbergasted look on his face. Edgeworth blinked at him unexpectedly, and then donned a small smirk; Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"It's still funny how people keep calling you that," The prosecutor gave a dry look at his old friend in response.

"The quest for the truth doesn't mean I can be nice in the courtroom, you know. At least the moniker's taken a different meaning to it than it had originally. And this young lady is?" Edgeworth pointed at the purple haired girl behind Justice. She stared for a second before realizing she had his attention and slowly stepped out from behind the young lawyer.

"H-Hello, I'm Vera Misham, sir."

"Ah, you're the defendant in the Jurist trial. I'm sorry, it's been a long day, else I would've recognized you immediately," Edgeworth apologized.

_Wait, how bad was everything last night that you couldn't recognize a purple haired girl who was being tried for murder in a broadcasted experimental trial?_

"Nonetheless, we've handed you the case. And in advance I'm...sorry about the client you're getting. You'll understand what I mean when you get to the detention center. Here are the case files," Edgeworth explained, giving Apollo a folder of documents.

"But that can wait a little bit longer, why not have a seat and I'll get Pearly and Trucy from cleaning my office," Wright lazily said as he strode into the other side of the room. Vera looked a bit sullen that she didn't get a chance to talk to him again but went down to take a seat. Apollo noted that the state of the room was much cleaner than when he left.

_Huh. I didn't know we had a rug._

"So, was Mr. Wright always this calm when you knew him?" Vera quietly said as she got comfortable on the couch. Edgeworth gave her a short stare; it was hard to tell if he was glaring at her or not, he just always looked like that.

"Ah, I remember when he had a bit more energy than this. He used to be a lot worse years ago, that man's been keeping in touch with us over the years after his disbarment, keeping us up to date with his progress."

"What was he like as an opponent?" Apollo asked eagerly… maybe too eagerly. He reminded himself not to get so giddy whenever this happened.

"Mmh hmm. He always had a way to surprise us when the cards were down, always managed to find the right answer at the last moment; you seem to do that with almost as much frequency," it was an observation that made Apollo a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as he grinned.

"Well I umm... like to think of it as a dramatic reveal, makes for... uhh... a bigger response you know? Eh heh heh..."

"Right," Edgeworth and them stood in silence; a faint rustling can be heard in Wright's office. Apollo took a glance that direction, only to see the ex-lawyer carrying two flailing teenagers in his arms. The girls whined as Wright put them back onto the floor.

"Mr. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! We still have a lot of cleaning to do!" Pearl pouted. Tracy followed suit.

"Daddy! It's still not finished! Don't you want to make everything nice when people come over?"

_Says the girl who leaves takeout ramen out for 2 weeks._

"Well girls, I'm gonna give you both an assignment," at the announcement, both teenagers quieted down and stared with interest. "I need you two to follow Apollo here to his client, he might need some back up, this one's a bit rowdy," he said as he nonchalantly gave Apollo a file of documents. While Apollo was asking about them, Pearl's face brightened up and she grasped both of Trucy's hands in excitement.

"Oh! Oh! I haven't done this in years! Let's go help Polly, Trucy!" They giggled with each other and ran towards the door, grabbing Apollo's sleeve on the way out. Great, she's got the mystic calling him that too.

"Bye Vera! Sorry to leave but we'll see you soon!" Trucy said, waving back at the girl before rushing down the hall with Pearl.

"W-w-wait! I still need to get Ver-oof! Sorry about this Vera! SPEAK WITH MR. WWRRRIIIiiiight!..."

His echo bellowed through the hallway as Vera looked out the open door at his shrinking form, puzzled and slightly nervous. She turned herself back into the office to see Phoenix and Edgeworth looking towards the open door.

"She…certainly had more energy than I originally believed, is that normal Wright?"

"Ha ha ha… she was never this open I assure you; seems like she's grown up a little, even if she still calls me Mister." Phoenix was a bit silent after the comment before finally acknowledging the Misham that was left in front of his door. "Now Apollo said you had something you wanted to talk with me about?"

Vera nervously stared and clasped her hands together in resolution, silently thanking Apollo for giving her the initiative.

"Yes I do."


	4. When Something Smells

**Disclaimer**: Capcom has me on their blacklist from the Creatives department, so I'm pretty sure I don't own Ace Attorney.

* * *

><p><strong>November 9, 2026<br>Detention Center  
>2:55 PM<strong>

Apollo strode into the room after notifying the guards about his client. Trailing behind him were Trucy and Pearl, doing what seemed to be gossipy chatter; Apollo for the life of him would never understand what they were talking about. When they approached the glass, Apollo turned to them.

"Alright, we're gonna meet our client in a few minutes, let's just be sure not to do anything unnecessary, or blurt out anything." Trucy waved him off.

"Hee hee, sure, sure. Hey Pearl, was Daddy like this when he had to meet a client?"

"I don't remember if he was that abrasive or not when it came to this place."

"Look, let's just stop talking for a moment and wait for the client to come out."

The girls agreed looked from behind him as they waited for someone to go through the door. A few minutes pass by uneventfully when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a sobbing man with a goatee wearing an orange jacket. He ran straight for the window and slammed his hands on the glass and continued to sob wildly.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiick! You know I didn't do it I swear! These people are liars, I was just walking out in the park! Niiiiick!" Apollo had no words for what was happening in front of him as the crazed sobbing man began pressing his face into the glass. He looked at the guard in the corner, who just looked plainly at the sight before him, not even moving an inch.

_Wow… how much do they pay this guy when he has to deal with stuff like this?_

"You can prove me right Nick! I'd never murder a guy! Honest! I'd just think about how life would be like if I never met them and that'd be it!" Apollo continued gaping before he checked on the girls behind him. Trucy sweat a little as she gave a cautious smile while Pearl just grinned at the sight of it. It wasn't until a few dozen sniffles that Apollo managed to get a word to him.

"Umm, I'm not 'Nick', the name's Apollo Justice, I'll be representing your case," he stated. At the announcement, the grown man stopped crying and blinked. He actually looked through the glass for once and he gave an impassive stare before answering.

"Oh hey, I forgot he wasn't a lawyer anymore, so who are you kid, where's Nick?"

_I have a feeling I'm not going to like handling this client one bit._

"Ok, Mr. Wright sent me to help you with your case, is this alright with you?" Apollo said.

"What? Oh that's fine, any kid of Nick's is a sure win right?" the man said as he nervously sweated, weakly giving Apollo a thumbs up.

"I'm… not his kid, I just work under him," he said dryly to the man, who just blinked at him. Pearl decided to speak afterwards.

"Mr. Butz! Don't worry, he's trained under Mr. Nick, so he won't lose at all!"

"Yeah, Daddy's been teaching him real well!" Trucy added. Apollo just closed his eyes and massaged his temples, he wasn't really asking for a cheer squad right now. The man in the orange jacket gave a huge grin at this.

"Well if it isn't Trucy! And Pearl! You grew up nicely, wanna have dinner sometime?"

"Let's let him rot in here!" she said cheerfully, her face somehow scarier even though she was smiling, as if a murderous aura surrounded her.

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

Larry kind of freaked out silently by her reaction, before eventually relaxing in a sigh.

"Ahem, so how are you guys? Wait… did you come to wish me farewell from this earth? Say it ain't so, man!" he quietly sobbed suddenly, again letting his mood swings get the better of him. Apollo just continued to sweat nervously.

_Why the heck is he this distracted right now?_

"Ok, look. I don't know how many times I need to be clearer, but I'm here to defend your case, now can you tell me what happened last night at the Park, Mr. Butz," at the sound of that name, Butz looked angry.

"HEY! HEY HEY HEY! The name's Larry, dude! I'm not so old that I need to sound like my old man right?" his outbursts continue to surprise Apollo less and less, while the girls behind him just giggled; apparently they were already used to his behavior.

"…Ok. Larry, can you tell me what exactly happened last night?" Apollo sighed, he took out some of papers Wright had given him back at the office that apparently had some details of the crime.

"Well, I guess I can give you some details, but I can't remember much about last night right now. See, I was out to look at Gourd Lake around 10:30."

This part was true; these documents stated he was witnessed leaving the party area around 10:25 PM.

Larry scratched his head a little bit before continuing, "I was gonna make a call on my cell when I heard a gunshot. I think this was around 10:45, since that's what it said on my cell before it went off. I did the real noble thing of running the opposite direction from where I heard it, but I ended up running towards a dead body! I stared at it for a bit before someone screamed for the police to come at me. And that's when I got turned in."

Apollo looked through the documents a bit more, seeing all the facts were matching his testimony. He found it strange that Larry actually ran in circles in the park that night, but given that first impression, he didn't doubt it. He decided to interrupt.

"Where were you when you heard the gunshot?" he asked.

"Uhh… I was at a boat dock, near the old boat rental place, just standing there looking at the lake for a while." He replied.

"Why were you even there to begin with?"

"Well like I said dude, I wanted to take a look at the lake; nice scenery, quiet atmosphere, that just screams '_Million Dollar Painting_', you get me?" Larry said while making a portrait frame with his fingers.

"Um... sure, so you actually ran towards the body when you were trying to run from away the gunshot? How'd you manage that? I don't think it was even that dark that you couldn't see where you were going."

"Hey man, you don't see ME talking about your mistakes! This is personal information you're askin' for!" Larry replied angrily back at him. Apollo sighed and asked him the only other question he could think of.

"Who were you trying to call?"

"Man, I can't tell you everything! I got my right to privacy you know!"

_You're a prime suspect for murder, why do you feel the need to withhold anything!_

"I will tell you though that it was a buddy of mine who was missing halfway through the party, I was just calling him up to know where he was."

"Did anyone else know where he was?" Apollo asked. Larry thought for a moment before answering.

"You know, he did mention that he was leaving to Gumshoe, he said he was interrupted by some business or something."

"You know what kind?"

"Nope!" Larry said cheerfully, his sleeve now dangling from his wrist as he swayed his arm back and forth.

Apollo rubbed his temples again; this was barely enough information to get him by and it looks like the man wouldn't give him any more. It would've been really nice to know the name of the person he was calling. He decided it'd be best to go to the scene of the crime to investigate.

"Sigh, alright Larry. We'll see what we can do. We're gonna go out to the lake to get more details-"

"Oh thank you kid! Thank you so much for coming at me in my time of need! I'll be sure to tell Nick that you're such a good person!" Larry burst into hopeful tears while biting the sleeve of his shirt. Apollo just looked at him blankly before turning to the girls.

"He'll be alright! Right, Pearl?" Trucy said as she looked through the glass.

"Yeah, I guess he should be okay," Pearl replied back.

"I guess we'll need to get some leads now," Apollo said as he straightened his vest, "come on Trucy, Ms. Fey, we're going to investigate Gourd Lake Park." He said, walking out the hall. The girls followed behind him ecstatically.

"Polly's on a roll again!" Trucy exclaimed with her hands extending upwards.

"This is so exciting! I haven't done this in so loooong!" Pearl said.

From behind the glass, Larry sobered up from his tears and tapped the glass while shouting goodbye, among other things.

"The offer still stands, Peeeaaaaarrrrlss!" She instantly stopped walking and curtly turned around to see him.

"Go die in a fiiiiiiiiirrreee!" she waved back at him smiling, the aura now literally lit aflame. Larry thought it wise to not try that again.


End file.
